experiment 640, dark!
by Dark-experiment 640
Summary: sequal of Lost, about dark doing his missions as a galactic alliance captain of BoB  big orange battleship    R&R it and trust me i got the right one!
1. flash back

Dark eye flashed red as he watched harry and Lilo looking at there brand new baby boy.

"What should we call him?" asked harry.

Lilo smiled

"I think we should call him...Joshua?" replied Lilo with a grin.

"That sound like an awesome name Lilo" said Harry with a smile.

Harry opened the cell and picked Joshua up and cradling him. The tiny little baby eyes opened and smiled and wiggled his legs.

"gabq jaca qboo" said Joshua laughing.

Dark walked behind them and his eye flashed red when he saw the baby.

"Cute baby" muttered dark taking out his sword and doing a couple of practice swings.

Dark looked out the Door and saw destiny and stitch kissing and looked behind him to see harry kissing Lilo on the lips to.

THRROOOP!

A sound came out of the speaker and Jumba voice came out.

_Here is a little joke as we make our way back to the earth._

_What did the orange carton say to the blond?_

_Con-_

Dark made a ball of water and threw it at the speaker. The speaker fell off the wall with a fizz.

"retard" muttered dark with a frown and his eye flashing red. He then felt like his head was about to rip to pieces.

"a-a-ARGH!" screamed dark holding head and falling to the floor, then he blacked out.

Dark fell and fell and landed in a white room, there stood there was a angel.

"Dark, you have been chosen by the swords of elements, you have to pick the element you want to be the strongest" said the angel in a light tone.

Dark closed his eyes and opened them again.

"Fire" he muttered reaching for his sword, but it wasn't there.

"Huh?" he said turning around looking for the sword, but near the angel was the sword and was getting put on fire.

"NO!" screamed Dark running over and grabbing it. The fire didn't burn his fingers as he touched the handle, up and down the silver sword was fire, not even burning it.

"This will stay lit forever; you can fly around using the lava in your feet when ever wanted to" said the angel.

Dark grinned and thought about throwing balls of fire out of the tip.

Nothing happened.

"How do you use this thing?" muttered dark.

"You use it by yelling out this spells, When the sword is lit on fire forever and you can... use other elements, you just say SWITCH, or you can think changing it.

Dark looked at the sword.

"SWITCH!" he yelled stomping his foot.

The sword changed to water.

"SWITCH!" dark yelled again.

The sword changed to wind.

"SWITCH!" screamed dark once more.

The sword changed to earth.

"COOl!" laughed dark.

The room went really cold.

"Not cool" muttered dark.

The room went back to normal.

"Switch" said dark.

The sword got lit on fire.

"now, to do other spells for fire that no other elements, use spells, do fire flick and if you flick your sword fire will fly out anywhere you want it to" said the angel.

Dark hesitated.

"FIRE FLICK!" yelled dark aiming at the angel and firing, it went right through the angel.

"Lava foot!" screamed dark as he kicked off into the air, soaring around.

"THIS IS AMAZING!" Dark screamed.

"now, you have learned your powers for now, you must go to earth, work on saving the universes, become a galactic alliance captain of BOB" said the angel

"What's bob stand for?" asked dark

"Big, orange, battleship" said the angel.

"You must be going now young chosen one!" said the angel as Dark blacked out again.

Dark opened his eyes again and saw that he was on the ship with everyone around him.

"You ok dark?" said Harry grabbing his hand and pulling him up.

"Yeah I'm alright, wait!" he yelled quickly grabbing his sword and aiming at the new speaker Jumba just put up.

"fire flick!" said dark and fire flew out of the sword and onto the speaker, then he heard someone inside the pilot area.

"HEY EVIL JENIOUS JUST PUT NEW ONE UP!" yelled Jumba.

Dark chuckled as his eye flashed red.

"Sorry" he muttered. Just then his sword turned into ice and everyone jumped.

"Next time give us a warning" muttered Lilo.

"Got it" said dark smiling.

Just then he went invisible and so did his sword.

"wow" said harry.

"I know" said Lilo.

Dark went visible and his hand started burning. He looked down to see a mini spider that bit Stitches hand just bit darks.

"NO!" screamed dark as his hand fell of and so did the bones.

"DONT WORRY DARK, JUMBA FOUND AND EXTRA HAND AT THAT PLACE" yelled harry breaking down the pilots door and getting a bag, he then ripped it open and grabbed the same hand Stitch had and strapped it onto darks right hand that was now gone.

"Now what can this one do?" asked dark stretching his new fingers.

"Same as stitch, 90% stronger then the other hand, and can stretch really far, and if you punch the ground it breaks into a huge hole.

"dude im surprise you don't have a girlfriend now, i mean look at you, you got the ultimate sword of elements, you can turn invisible and teleport, and can lift 15000x your own weight, and now you have the hand of darkness" Said harry taking a huge breath.

Dark blushed behind his fur.

"Aw shacks it was nothing" said Dark waving his hand.

Everyone stood shocked at him.

"What?" he asked.

"You can talk perfect English" said Pleakley.

"Really?"

"YES" said everyone at the same time.

"Cool, guess I got it when I got all the elements and the sword" said Dark cracking his metal fingers.

"prepare for landing!" yelled Jumba slowly grabbing the pole next to him with his left hand and used the other to steer. The ship crashed right behind the pelekai house.

"Land Ho!" yelled dark like a pirate.

Everyone cracked up and rolled around on the floor before getting up and going out the door.

Dark stayed behind and waited for Jumba.

"Yes my little creation?" asked Jumba

"Well, I need to see the grand council woman" said Dark his eye flashing red.

"Err okay, first we go inside" said Jumba wobbling outside with dark right beside him.

They both went inside to see everyone standing still, shocked.

"Well congratulations!" said Nani hugging destiny.

"What's up?" asked dark walking up and looking at destiny and stitch, who were hugging.

"I- WOAH! What happened to you dark?" asked Nani looking at his eye, then his sword, then back fully at him.

"Nothing, just new powers, so what's up with them?" he said quickly pointing at Destiny and stitch.

"I'm pregnant" said destiny patting her middle.

"Wow, well congratulations!" laughed Dark hugging Destiny and stitch.

"When is the baby due?" dark asked after a bit.

"March" said destiny.

"Wow, nine more months eh?" asked harry.

"Yeah" said stitch.

"Ok, well let me see my nephew!" asked Nani turning around to Harry and Lilo.

"I'll go get him" said Harry running out the door and into the ship.

"So it's a he?" asked Nani

"Yeah, his name is Joshua" said Lilo smiling

Nani smiled to

"What a nice name" said Nani.

After a bit Harry walked back into the kitchen holding a tiny baby wrapped in a small blanket. He passed the Joshua to Nani so she could hold her.

"aww how cute are you, yes you are!" chuckled Nani tickling Joshua's chin, then the baby put his hand in the air and a ball of fire appeared.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" screamed Nani

"Oh no, let me have a look at Harry in ship" said Jumba grabbing his arm and dragging him out.

They ran to the ship in the night as the moon shone down on Harry.

Harry ran inside and slammed the door with Jumba.

"Quickly sit on chair; I need to check for positive glass in arm" said Jumba walking off and coming back with a magnifying glass. He pulled Harry's sleeves up and looked in his arm, there was a tiny green glass stuck into the skin.

"ahhh, I see, well apparently when you came into my lab you must have got some of that glass in your skin" said Jumba.

"oh yeah" said harry remembering that time.

**Flash back**

**Harry opened the space ship door and walked over to jumba, who was working on a small green glass.**

"**Hey Jumba!" said Harry cheerfully**

"**Don't bother evil genius, is busy" said Jumba putting in a bit of glass in the bottle.**

"**b-" **

"**ARGHHH!" screamed Jumba ducking.**

**The green bottle exploded and a tiny piece of glass went into Harry's shoulder.**

"**OW!" screamed Harry.**

**End of flashback**

"So when you mated with Lilo must have got into sperm area an-

"I get it thank you" muttered Harry walking outside and back to the house.

He walked inside and told everyone about the glass.

"Ah ok" said Nani cradling Joshua and feeding his with milk.

"Gakabookibaba" laughed Joshua kicking his feet in the air.

After a bit baby Joshua fell asleep and Nani put him in the cradle near harry and Lilo's bed.

"i got some good news" said Dark once everyone got back into the kitchen.

"i have been asked to be a galactic alliance captain of BOB" said Dark proudly.

"But...what about us, your Ohana, you won't see baby Joshua grow up" said harry sadly.

Dark walked over and hugged him.

"Don't worry, I'll be visiting every week, and maybe, if I get enough money and retire, i will come live here again" said Dark taking out his sword and turned it into ice.

"I swear I will visit every week, I'll never want to miss little baby Joshua and..." he trailed off and asked what the baby name will be.

"Razor" said stitch and destiny smiling.

"Right! I'll never want to miss baby Joshua and baby razor not grow up!" said dark smiling.

Harry smiled and a tear went down his cheek.

"Aloha means family" said Harry

"Family means nobody gets left behind..." continued dark

"Or...forgotten" said Harry finishing it.

Dark slowly walked out the door with Jumba and into the ship. He flew off into space until he disappeared.

"goodbye" said harry and Dark even though either didn't hear them.

**End of story, Read next story of Experiment 640, dark! **


	2. first mission

Darks mind remembered that time and he snapped out of his thoughts.

He walked down the long ile and saluted right in front of the grand council woman.

"Reporting for first mission!" said Dark grabbing his sword.

"Excellent, let's begin, just follow me and you may see your brand new ship" said the grand council woman walking off her cape behind her. Dark just shrugged and looked at his brand new black and blue suit. His sword turned brown and he walked down next to the grand council woman.

"whoa" muttered dark his eye flashing red when he saw the huge orange ship. He walked inside it and his sword started burning on fire, he put it back in the strap.

"Reporting for Captain Dark!" yelled an alien. Dark just grabbed the scroll that was in his hand and read it out loud.

_Dear new captain._

_Your first mission will be ninety billion universes and if you pull in hypo drive you will be there in no time. _

_X:9000m_

_Y: 36432m_

_Good luck captain._

_Grand council woman._

dark threw the scroll behind him and got into the captain seat while everyone got into their seats. He pulled the hypo drive leaver out then twisted it and pushed it back in. The ship flew off and he relaxed as he put the ship into auto drive and put in the code for the planet. He walked into a different section of a room and it was the practice room.

"cool" said dark grabbing his sword.

"Fire flick!" he yelled as fire flew out of the tip of the sword and onto the wall.

It started burning.

His sword turned to ice and he flicked it and a blue ice flew out and melted on the wall, so the ice and the fire was gone.

"Excellent" said dark smiling. He then saw a Robot come his way and punched him in the jaw. Dark recovered quickly and threw a ball of fire at it. It melted onto a floor then split into to robots.

He smashed his metal hand into the floor and rocks flew out and smashed at the robots, crushing him. The the robots split into two, another 4 came running at dark.

"ARGH!" yelled dark grabbing his sword and turning them into ice. He then did a smack down combo and all the robots that were frozen smashed into tiny pieces. Dark breathed hard and looked on the floor to see millions of tiny robots run at his leg and kick it.

Dark looked at his metal hand and thought about picking it up with his sword. And he did, a huge rush of energy started running through him and his sword started glowing red. Then it let out a boom and it was more silver.

"ok..." muttered dark putting his sword back and running out. He looked out the window and saw a blue planet and they flew to that direction

"guess I know what I'll be needing" said dark reaching for a pair of black gloves, then boots and a black helmet, his sword fizzled and blue light went down it as he went into the snow and turned it to ice. The space ship landed and he got out, then it flew off again. He looked around and saw a cave and walked over to it. He realised that inside it was steps and it was dark. So he changed the sword to fire and walked down the steps as it lit up the whole staircase.

He got down the steps and realised there was a long tunnel in front of him. He put his hand up to his mouth and whispered.

"guys, I'm in the tunnel and there's three ways, which way do I go?" asked dark.

"middle" the hand replied.

He nodded and walked down it. A polar bear roared at Dark halfway down the tunnel and ran at him. Dark just turned the sword brown and lifted the earth rocks in front of him, there was a squeak and a thump.

"Got it" muttered dark.

He kicked the rocks down and walked down the dark tunnel still.

"your approaching The hide out, be careful, if you look in your boot there is this web flinger that your attach to your arm and if you point up to a roof and web flies out of the top you can jump and start swinging" said the gadget on Darks arm.

Dark took the boot off and sure enough was a black gadget in there. He grabbed it and then when invisible, he grabbed his boot and slipped it on and ran down the tunnel, sure enough a huge Hide out bigger then ninety ovals.

"Dude, this isn't a hide out, it's a friggen factory!" gasped Dark as he attached the web flinger and aimed at the roof. He flew on top of the roof and was upside down.

"Sergeant, what's next?" said Dark as he tried moving.

"Look at your gloves.

"But if I let g-

"DO IT!"

Dark let go of the roof and he stayed stuck on it.

"What kind of boots and gloves are these?" said dark.

"They came with the web flinger; it's really good when playin-

"Ok ok cut to the crap, now where do I go?"Asked Dark.

"Just keep moving north and you will reach a door. It is bomb proof and fire proof and is impossible to ope-"

"God, then where do I go?"

"There's a vent in the middle of the factory in the ground but millions of buff polar bea-

"Polar bears? Really?" muttered dark.

"Yes really, now you need to get to the electricity cable that runs the electricity so you can take the lights out" said the voice finally.

"Got it, where is it?" asked Dark looking around upside down.

"It's right next to you"

Dark looked beside him to see a cable in the roof.

"Ah thank you" muttered dark taking out his knife. He walked over and slashed it in one go. The lights went out and he reached for his night vision goggles that was on his head and slipped them on.

Everything was green and he fell off the roof. He landed on the ground with a thump and started crawling his way to the vent. There was a huge white polar bear sitting on the vent guarding.

_This isn't going be pretty_ muttered dark as his sword lit on fire and he slashed at the polar bear. The bear just sat there before the top part of his body slid off behind him and dark threw his body off the vent. The sword went into ice as Dark jumped down the vent.

He looked in the vent and saw two ways.

"Just tell me which way to go" said Dark.

"Left"

"Right

"Left"

"Left, WAIT NO GRENADE BANANA"

"Grenade banan-

BOOOOM!

Dark stood there with his fur on fire. He grabbed his sword and it went into water mode and he sprayed himself with it. Then it went back into ice mode as he put it back into its sword holder on his back.

"Idiot!" yelled dark stamping his foot.

The vent under him broke and he fell into a room.

He looked up to see a tiny white experiment struggling to get off a chair while tied up.

"You did it boss! Nice work" said the gadget on his watch.

Dark ignored it and walked over to the experiment and untied it

"What's your name" asked Dark his eye flashing red.

"Hope" said hope. (Just so you know hope is a guy)

"Ah" muttered dark.

"Give me a second hope, i need to plant this bomb and get you out of here"

"Ok" said Hope.

There was a loud beep and dark grabbed hope and smashed a hole through the snow on top of him. He used the web swinger to get out. They ran down the hill and jumped off the caves roof. He put his hand up to his mouth and said.

"Mission accomplished, I have received the package, we need you to come and pick us up fast!"said dark. A second later the Ship landed and Dark and hope ran inside and it flew of instantly.

"Why was the bomb so small and what is going to happen to the plantet?" asked hope looking at the planet. Then it suddenly blew up and asteroids flew past the ship.

"Let's just say don't try and eat it" muttered dark walking from the window.

Hope shrugged and walked to dark.

An alien from a seat spoke out loud.

"Incoming phone call from grand council woman" said the small green alien

"accept" said Dark simply.

The screen above them suddenly turned from fully black to the grand council woman.

"well done Dark, you have completed your first mission, your second mission will begin shortly, would you like to go to earth and visit the pelekai family?" asked the grand council woman

"Yeah okay" said Dark as the ship landed on Hawaii. He jumped of the ship and ran to The pelekai house.

Inside the house now was Joshua, harry, Lilo, Destiny, stitch and Razor playing inside. Razor and Joshua quickly learned how to walk

Dark walked inside.

"DARK!" yelled Harry and destiny running up and hugging him. Harry and lilo walked up with Joshua and hugged him.

"how's it going?" asked harry.

"I'm doing fine, just saved this experiment called hope and got pass seven hundred and ninety two buff polar bears" said Dark his eye flashing red.

"Wow, how much money did you get payed?" asked Harry.

Before dark could answer Joshua and razor ran up to Dark.

"UNCLE DARK!" laughed the babies hugging him.

"aww I'm a uncle!" said Dark grinning and hugging them back.

"Oh yeah I got payed two million dollars, still got to do my next Mission soon" said Dark with a smile.

"Wow that's a lot!" said razor rolling around in his nappy.

"YAH!" laughed Joshua running up to razor and pulling his antennas. The small children ran out of the room screaming and chasing each over and went up the dome.

"wish I never taught them how to use a elevator" muttered Harry.

Dark cracked up.

"Oh well, I'm going now I have another mission to do, see yah!" said dark leaving the house. Harry and Lilo walked out to.

"Bye!" they said as dark went into the ship and flew off, getting ready for his next mission.

A/N:wow, what HUGE chapter, ill be wrighting chapters like this more often bye!


	3. second mission

Dark sat in the seat as his sword flashed red and started burning. He looked out the window and saw another planet head his way.

"This is the planet I'm going to?" asked Dark.

"Yes, the heat in this planet is very high indeed, this planets called lava land" Said an alien pressing buttons on a keyboard.

"Ah, Excuse me" said dark walking into a different room, He knew what was going to happen, he was going to have a migraine and fall to the floor, meet the angel, get new powers, and start the mission.

He stood in the room before he felt like somebody put a bullet in his head.

"A-argh!" stuttered dark trying not to yell.

He blinked and he landed in a white room. In front of him was the angel of course.

"Hello again, chosen one" said the angel.

"Yes hello, what powers have you to give me now, and do i always have to go through the brain splitting migraine?" said Dark.

"Yes"

"Ah, ok" muttered dark.

"I hope you understand that every time you see me that your head stop's hurting a tiny bit" said the angel.

Dark hesitated.

"Yes, but why?" said dark.

"It makes you stronger, every time you see me you become less fearless, every time I summon you become stronger" the angel said.

Dark suddenly realised that she was right.

"Yeah, but why have you summon me now lord of the elements?" asked dark bowing.

"I have summoned you for a reason, for you to contain another weapon" said the angel returning the bow.

"Two weapons?" said dark grinning.

"Yes, you will have a sword and a bow and arrow now" said the angel.

"Really, but how will I fit it on m-

"Don't worry, this is a summon bow and Arrow, you think of it and it appears in your hand, you have millions of arrows in a bronze bag but in the other golden bag, you have summon arrows" said the angel.

"Summon arrows?" asked Dark his eye flashing red.

"Yes, you put the summon bow in the arrow and shoot it, then you think of any animal and it fly's out of the arrow" said the angel

Dark grinned.

"Cool, where do I get it?" said dark grabbing his sword which was now on fire.

"It is at the top of the volcano, you jump in and its right at the bottom" said The angel.

"Will I die from the lava?"

"No" said the angel.

"Alright, that will be easy" said Dark cracking his metal fingers.

He landed in the ship and he walked out. The ship landed and Dark walked out of the ship and He began to start feeling hot. The ship flew off and he saw lava steps in front of him.

_Sigh, it would be just easier if i turned the sword to ice and put it into the lava, then everything went icy, but then the planet will crack and explode _thought dark jumping onto another stone. He climbed half way up the volcano when it erupted.

_Shit! _Thought Dark attaching his web flinger, he aimed at a burnt tree and the web flew out the top and landed on a branch, he lifted off the volcano as he slowly went closer and closer to the branch. When Dark was close enough he grabbed it and hung on as Lava under him slid down the volcano taking out most of the land.

Once the lava disappeared he jumped off the branch and quickly ran up on top of the Volcano. He looked down and saw bubbling lava. He ate this green powder and jumped into the lava, everything around him was red but with his eyes he could see miles away. The powder enabled Dark to breathe under lava for five minutes before it ran out. Dark boat style swum down to the bottom and saw a gold bow and arrow with a golden bag and a bronze bag. He scooped everything up and swum back up to the surface.

He started to feel a bit drowsy and realised that the powder ran out, He lost all his breath and couldn't breathe, he felt bits of Fur fall off him and float to the bottom of the lava, He quickly swum back up with everything in his hand.

He climbed out of the top of the volcano gasping for breath, he sat at the top of the lava taking huge amounts of breath. Then the lava started coming up to his legs.

"No no!" yelled dark grabbing his golden bag and his bow. He put a arrow in it and aimed in front of him. Then he closed his eyes. He reopened them and let go of the bow and it flung into the air, then a griffin flew out squawking and Dark jumped onto it and flew off into the sky.

"YES!" yelled Dark with a grin. He put his hand up to his mouth.

"mission accomplish, I have received the Arrow and bow, ready when you are to come pick me up" said dark through the gadget as he flew through the air once more, Laughing and holding tight onto the griffin. The ship landed and so did dark, jumping off his griffin.

"Can I keep him?" asked Dark pleading in front of the grand council woman.

"Yes, you have done well Dark; by saying his name out loud the griffin will be summoned" said The grand council woman.

"I got it! Saphroth!" said Dark hugging his new griffin.

"Saphroth, you are done here, you may go until we summon you again" said Dark With a smile as he watched the griffin croak and fly off into the sky.

"Let's go and get ready for our next mission" said Dark waking into the Ship, the grand council woman followed and slammed the door behind her, Dark looked out the window as they flew off the Planet and into space.

A/N: NICE, if your thinking darks getting to much, wait till you see the next chapter!


	4. third mission

Dark sat around the table with the grand council woman and three hundred Marine soldiers.

"Which planet is it called now?" asked Dark grabbing his sword.

The grand council woman pointed out the window and there was a green and gunky red planet there.

"So what do I need to get now?" said Dark grabbing his bow and shooting summon arrows.

"Apparently it's the most dangerous Planet yet, you can't use any magic so the only kind of weapon you can use is your dagger or knife, your suppose to investigate the island and track down Aroma, plus save Rome" said the marine officer.

Dark looked up.

"Rome, who's that" said Dark.

"Rome is the Red and black koala like experiment and is a king of the united states of America, he is smarter than anyone and If he dies This planet takes over earth" said the grand council woman.

"ah" muttered dark looking at the window, then his eyes went widen when he saw a huge rock come to the ship.

"ASTEROID!" yelled dark. The alien controlling the ship didn't have time to look an smashed a huge hole in the ship.

"WERE GOING DOWN WERE GOING DOWN!" yelled a marine officer as the ship flew further and further to the green and red island. After a minute the Ship got on fire at how much speed it was going and finally crashed into the ground.

Dark head was throbbing and he looked up to see two hundred and fifty dead marine bodies lying there. Dark slowly got up and a bit of blood dript out of his mouth. He limped his way over to the other fifty marines.

"Where's the grand council woman?" asked dark groaning in pain.

"She knocked out and in the ship, nothing going to happen, I check her pulse and she's living" said a marine officer cocking his shotgun. Dark grabbed the gun and crushed it.

"we are not going to need this earth stuff they call "guns" no the grand council woman packed us a bag of Plasma grenades, riffles, and flash grenades if anything like this happened, she is definitely right about this planet being dangerous" said dark limping inside the Ship. Ten minutes later Dark came holding two crates of riffles and everything. They all got their stuff and walked down the dirty path and looked at green plants around them.

Dark heard a snap and he rolled into the bushes. All the other marines just walked past and got shot in every different direction.

_Strange _thought dark

_How come they just died? _Dark asked himself over and over again until he had an idea; Dark closed his eyes and opened them again.

"Apparently I can see through anything with my eye that flashes red" said dark under his breath and looking around. He looked at a tree and behind the bushes was a two headed monkey like experiment holding a plasma riffle up and aiming at the Monkeys head's. Dark shot all of them by lining it up and aiming.

"Head shots!" said dark smiling. Then he looked around and saw another four other monkeys in the trees. Dark shot every last one and got down on his stomach and crawled over to a building. He saw a vent on the side and ripped it off with his teeth and climbed through. He crawled through the vent and set a trap off and fell through a fake bottom vent.

He smashed into a room coughing up a bit of dirt and got up. He looked around to see a huge Alian holding a Chainsaw with blood stains.

"What do the people call you? Texas chainsaw massacre?" said dark smirking.

"No you fool, it's just massacre!" said massacre Holding his chainsaw in Texas. ( heheh i had to do that)

"Did your name use to be aroma" said Dark curiously.

"Yes! Don't remind me of that!" yelled massacre holding his head and screaming.

Dark shut him up by grabbing his dagger and shoving it into massacre eye.

"Thanks, I needed that" muttered Massacre his glass eye falling out.

Dark couldn't take anymore; he ran over to a window and vomited on some new flowers. He came back and saw massacre gone.

"Massacre, where aarrreee you?" said Dark playing along. Inside the cupboard was a funny voice.

"You won't ever find meeee!" laughed massacre in the closet.

Dark just rolled his eyes and opened the cupboard where Massacre was squished in.

"Seriously dude, where is Rome?" said Dark grabbing the giants neck and slamming his face in the wall.

"look on my chainsaw, I killed Rome ages ago" said Massacre.

"oh yeah, then I should just kill you then" said Dark lifting his claws up to Massacre's neck and kill him when he finally yelled.

"Ok OK DONT KILL ME HIS IN THE FLOOR!" yelled Massacre. Dark grabbed his titanium cuffs he got when he was created from not destroying the universe and cuffed them on to Massacre.

"you have the right to remain silent, if you do or say anything against this you will be seriously hurt and murdered by the grand council woman in the galactic alliance Jail where or the captains take guard" said dark punching him in the jaw and throwing him to the ground, he went unconscious.

Dark walked over to the wall and smashed his metal hand into the ground, rocks flew out of the ground and left a huge hold in the room, dark looked down to see a red and black experiment with huge glasses trying to get off the ground, Dark jumped into the hole and picked him up, then climbed out.

"I'm a captain, I'm here to save you" said Dark grabbing The experiment and kicking the door down, he attached his web flinger to his arm and pointed onto a tree, he flew off the ground and landed on a branch and Jumped down fifty feet and ran to the destroyed ship.

The grand council woman stood up straight and not unconscious, Dark dropped Rome and saluted her, she saluted back.

"Well done dark, the mission is complete, we have another one to do soon" said the grand council woman opening the door.

"I forgot something!" yelled Dark running back to a house, five minutes later he came back with massacre on his shoulder and dropped him in front of the grand council woman.

"i think you have the right to do what you want with massacre" said Dark walking into the ship. The grand council woman walked in and the fifty other Marines grabbed massacre and got into the ship.

Dark looked at the planet, as they flew off.

"hey how did you get the ship working?" dark asked.

"When you left and so did the marine officers fifty others woke up and woke me up, I contacted the space galactic mechanical shop where DNA stands for Do Not Ask and they fixed it straight away" said the grand council woman.

"ah, well which planet are we going to know" said Dark using his knife to sharpen his nails.

A/N: hope you liked it :D R&R


	5. fourth mission

Dark looked out the window and saw a full blue planet that didn't have land on it.

"Right so what do I do ON this one?" asked Dark grabbing his sword which was now working and lit on fire.

"You are getting the Golden claymore of the elements" said GCW.

"Really, but, how do I get under water? Ill sink to the bottom and drown" said Dark his sword turning to ice.

"we give you this potion that makes you light as a normal babies size and you can swim down to the bottom of the ocean, but be warned, millions of enemies lay under getting ready to attack, this sword is very rare" said GCW.

"Ah... god dam nit!" he yelled.

"But wait there's mo-

"More?" muttered dark.

"Yes more, you have to sky dive down, if this ship get to low it will get destroyed by gill" said the Grand council woman.

"Gill?"

"Yes, gill is a huge purple octopus that guard's the Sword and shield, you might have to attack it" said the grand council woman.

Dark sighed.

"Fair enough, how high will I sky dive?" asked Dark.

"Three thousand feet" said GCW.

Dark nodded as he swallowed the potion a marine officer gave him, he opened the door and jumped out, and he made his hands into a dive and made it straight so that he will dive down and the ocean. He smashed into the water and went three thousand feet under the ocean; he looked beside him and saw a huge orange octopus going his way. Dark turned his sword to fire and burned it. Bubbles left his mouth as he swarm north. His sword flashed red indicating that he was going the right way. He looked down a saw a metal door in a rock.

_Must be the entrance_ thought Dark as he swam he way to the metal and smashed open. He swam inside and closed the door behind him, the water from the ocean that went in came to his knees. He looked ahead of him and saw a huge spider run his way. He used his web flinger and swung on the roof and held his sword down on fire, the spider ran through the sword and it sliced in half

Dark jumped over the body and walked down the tunnel, he saw another metal door and opened it, and water started gushing in and Dark swum back out of the ocean, on the other side of the rocks that blocked the rest of the ocean.

He swum around and saw a huge octopus that looked like it was ninety feet tall and 30 ovals wide.

"Shit" he said under water even though bubbles came out. He swum at the octopus and started slicing at its arm, it only left a tiny cut.

Dark cursed under water and grabbed his bow and arrow and started shooting at it. Then he grabbed a summon arrow and thought of a karate fish. It swum at the Huge octopus and used his flippers to attack. The octopus just stood there watching until it smashed at Dark. The huge experiment got thrown back at least a mile and got back up. He swum back to the octopus and started punching it with his metal hand, then the octopus swiped at Darks arm and sliced it off with the robot hand to.

"ARGHHHHHHH!" screamed Dark in pain underwater as blood started oozing out of his shoulder and his arm floated away. He then got pissed and threw his sword at the octopus heart, then the octopus started shaking and it blew up with the sword, after the octopus exploded a robot arm and a golden sword and a gold shield floated to the bottom, dark scooped everything up and before he picked the sword or shield, he grabbed the arm and attached it to his right arm which didn't have anything there, It felt excellent and he was controlling it again. He picked up the shield and sword and before he started moving, he saw a black armoured chest plate under all of it, He scooped it up and came back to the surface and contacted The grand council woman, The ship landed in the water and he swum over to the door and got inside. it instantly flew off.

Dark walked over to the table and dropped everything. The first thing the grand council woman saw was the armour.

"Oh...my...god, where did you find this dark?" said GCW astonished. Dark shrugged.

"Found it with the sword and shield I guess" muttered dark looking at the armour.

"This is the elements of armour, we have the helmet, glove, plate legs, and boots, but we never thought we would find the elements of armoured chest plate" said the grand council woman.

"Cool, do I wear it?" said dark grinning and his eye flashing red.

"Did you lose your right arm?"

"Yes" said dark, showing his new robotic arm.

"Then you are chosen to be the god of the elements" said GCW.

"...really?" asked dark.

"Really" replied GCW

"Cool!" said Dark grinning.

"Stay there, I'll go get the armour" said GCW walking out of the room.

Dark picked up the claymore sword and Held it up, it twinkled as the gold on it started turning red then it was lit on fire.

"I love it already" said Dark picking up the shield to.

The grand council woman walked in with the armour and dropped it in front of Dark.

"Cool" said Dark slipping the armour on. He finally put the helmet on and he started glowing, after a bit the armour turned gold.

"Excellent, you are the chosen one!" said the grand council woman.

Dark turned the sword into fire and so did the shield.

"that's awesome!" said dark trying his new armour out.

A/N: hope you liked it, please read and review this story :D Bai bai bai bai bai bai bai bai bai bai bai!


	6. fifth mission

Dark's sword fizzed on his back with his shield. His golden armour rattled as he walked over to a window and saw a brown planet.

"Are we going here?" asked Dark his mechanical arm twitching as he grabbed his sword with his right and grabbed his shield with his left hands.

"It's the BG, we are attacking the horde, we are the alliance" said GCW.

Dark shrugged and his sword turned to ice and so did his armour and shield.

"Whoa!" yelled dark.

"The sword and shield is part of the armour and if it turned to wind, your armour turns to wind" said the grand council woman. Dark thought about fire and the sword, shield and armour lit on fire.

"That's so fucking awesome!" laughed Dark.

They got closer to the planted and instead of landing in the middle; they were on the left side, which was blue. Dark jumped off the ship and if flew off instantly, Then suddenly he was on the ground.

"Huh?" muttered dark looking through his helmet, there stood a huge red Alien about to kill him with its sword.

"Damn it" muttered Dark making a ball of fire in his palm, he threw it to the aliens face and it let out a shriek and fell to the ground. Dark got up and smashed his robotic fist into the Aliens face, then Walked over to his sword and shield and picked it up.

There was heaps of yelling and then is suddenly gone quiet. Dark suddenly realised everything around him turned into a jungle.

"Sergeant, what happened?" muttered dark. On his ear was a black microphone.  
"Apparently this is a Morphonionplanet?" said the sergeant.

"A what?"

"It's a planet that morphs into different things, for example, the snow, fire, Jungle, or just plain grass, or plain dirt" said Sergeant.

Dark shrugged and Started walking through the bushes. He heard a snap and turned around and saw another huge red alien holding a dagger, Dark's shot fire out of his Sword and at the same time ran at the Experiment, the Fire hit the aliens eye's and Dark sliced it into two. He turned back and started jogging.

He Then Stopped. The jungle started morphing into a plain grass world. He looked around and saw ninety Red aliens around him holding plasma riffles.

"Shit"" muttered Dark quickly turning the sword brown and making an earth shield. There was a loud thumping and screaming. Dark held his sword up in the air as earth flew out of his sword and created the shield. Then he fell to the ground out of breath. He looked up to see the red aliens on the floor bleeding and blue aliens with a grin.

"Welcome brother, apparently it looks like you're on our team" said a blue alien helping Dark up. Dark took off his glove and saw that he had blue Fur.

"Wow" muttered dark and grabbing the riffle that a blue alien offered him.

He cocked the riffle and saw that it was empty. He looked over to an alien and grabbed one of his riffle packs and slid it under the gun. There was a loud click and Dark cocked it again, which was now fully loaded.

"Groovy" Dark grinned as he set through the grass with everyone else. He looked around and saw nothing but pure short grass, there was any trees, leaves, bushes or holes. Dark Heard a bit of yelling and looked ahead and saw millions of Red experiments holding axes and plasma riffles run at them. He looked behind him and saw millions of blue experiments.

"How?" muttered dark still looking at the experiments.

"Teleportation" they said back. Dark ran in front of everyone and stood there. He Grabbed his summon bow and arrow and started shooting at the closest enemies up ahead. He killed a couple and then grabbed his sword and shield. The sword started burning as Dark charged into battle with everyone else behind him.

"YIAAA!" yelled Dark his eye flashing under his helmet. The horde Charged to at them and then there was clattering and shooting.

The war has begun.

Dark heart pounded as he slashed in front of him at the millions of experiments.

Everything around him burned and then he felt his leg burning. He looked down to see that he was sinking into a lava river.

"argh!" yelled Dark as the gold Armour started melting, then it suddenly dropped off him. The only thing he had on was the sword and shield. He felt air go through his fur as he got out of the river just in time as the planet turned into a snow planet. He grabbed his Shield and sword which started burning.

'_The armour was stupid; it was way too heavy' _thought dark running through the snow and into battle.

There was only one last horde and dark ran up and stabbed it in the back. Blood spurted out of his chest and dark pushed him to the ground. He felt the ground under him crack and Dark jumped to safety just in time to see a huge monster come out of the ground. It had clothes that were rags just covering up the parts no one wants to see and was green pale. He had his left eye in his socket and his right eye was hanging out of his socket. His left hand had a red blood stale on it and in his right he had a huge black and white sword that had electricity fizzing down it. Dark Jumped back up from the ground and his sword turned to fire.

"DIE!" yelled Dark Running at the giant's leg. Apparently the monster didn't hear him because he stepped the opposite way when Dark tried climbing his foot. Dark just yelled and punched the giant's leg.

Dark saw the giant turn around slowly and try and aim at Dark. The orange experiment put his shield in front of him and the giant's sword bounced off the shield. Dark rolled to the left and threw a ball of ice at the giant's eye. Dark quickly made a ball of fire in his right palm and a ball of wind in the other and smashed his hands together. All the wind around him left and Dark felt his breath leave his body, and then everything went into slow motion.

Dark looked around and walked normally around. He looked at the giant's sword which was slowly moving to the ground and dark jumped on top of it. He walked up the sword and onto the giants shoulder. Then grabbed his sword and was about to stab it in the monsters eyes when he fell off the shoulder and onto the ground. Everything around him went back to motion and air was around him again. He looked up to see bits of bodies lying around. He didn't see the monster.

"Huh?" muttered dark getting back up and putting his sword and shield on his back. He moved his way around and saw that everything around him was red, there was no grass on the ground, and if he squinted He called see a tiny look like explosion going into the air.

"Nuke, enemies must have set one before the war begun, son of a bitches, so how did i go in slow motion?" asked Dark out loud.

"mission complete, the battle is done and its time to go" muttered dark.

A microphone in Darks ear started talking.

"Will be picking you up shortly" said sergeant.

Dark shrugged and looked behind him to see silver boots on the ground. Dark walked up to the boots and the silver on them started glowing. Dark walked over and picked them up. He examed them.

"Apparently it's not dangerous, but it's something you would never see, they look like...no... Can it be?" muttered dark surprised and happy at the same time. He heard engines behind him and saw the ship land near him. A small pink like experiment with a orange suit walked out and saluted in front of dark. The orange experiment walked into the ship and dropped the boots in front of the grand council woman who was working through a pile of work.

"found-boots-dunno-what-they-are" muttered Dark every word he sharpened his claws with his daggers and Sat in the captain seat.

The grand council woman stopped working and picked up the left boot, which the green on it started glowing.

"Dark, where did you find this" said GCW not taking her eyes from the boots.

"found them when i collided my hands together and went into slow motion and then a nuke went off and the monster and everything else around me got blown to Smiverings" said Dark grabbing a bottle of water and drinking it in one go.

"diamond boots" said the grand council woman.

Dark was so surprised that he sprayed all the water over the grand council woman.

"W-what!" asked dark his eyes wider than fifty cents.

"ok, impossible to destroy boots, the rest of the armour is scattered around the globe" said the grand council woman wiping a bit of water from her cape.

Dark sighed.

"right so what mission are we doing now?" said Dark looking out the window.

A/N: sorry it took so long guys I was thinking of a different planet, R&R it :D


	7. sevonth mission

Dark sat on his chair examining the diamond boots while the ship flew through space.

"Right, which planet now?" muttered Dark his eye flashing red.

"Apparently... nothing" said the grand council woman.

Dark looked up.

"Nothing?" asked Dark surprised.

"An invisible planet"

"AW COME ON!" yelled Dark jumping up.

The minute he jumped up he instantly fell down. He looked up to see a red and silver goggle on his chest.

"That's truth goggles, it shows things that are there but that isn't seen by the eye" said A purple alien clicking a couple of buttons.

"Ah, so when i put this on and go on the invisible planet and walk around it will just look like me walking in space?" asked Dark.

"Yes" said GCW.

"Groovy" grinned Dark.

"You need a shot gun" said the grand council woman.

"A what?" muttered Dark.

"It's a different shot gun, it's a plasma riffle but as a shot gun and is ninety times stronger, you get it from this planet" said the grand council woman.

Dark shrugged.

"Good, now get ready" said the grand council woman.

Dark nodded and put on the goggles, instantly he looked around and saw pieces of bodies lying on the floor, and in front of him was a red and black planet.

"Don't worry, it's not a lava planet" said the grand council woman.

He reached for his sword and shield and wasn't there, he spun around and saw the grand council woman lock them up in a cupboard.

"you will not need this, you need a riffle for this planet, well until you get to the section, beware because there's animals and People they call thugs that hold knives and can kill you, your Sword and shield won't be quick enough and a riffles better for now" said the grand council woman.

Dark grabbed the riffle and a couple of ammo packs and put it on his back. Then jumped off the Ship and onto the Planet. He saw the ship fly off into the sky. Dark instantly grabbed his Riffle and cocked it. He looked around and the ground was full of dead bodies and screams, a couple of streets were on fire and the sky was fully black, everything around him was red. He winced at a dead baby on the ground and walked down the dirty path. There was a Bang and Dark rolled over to a fence and ducked. Everything went quiet and he poked his head up. There was another bang and it just missed Darks head.

_Son of a bitch!_ Thought dark looking at a piece of his ear on the ground. He crawled into a bush and jumped over a backyard fence. He got back on his stomach and crawled to the other fence. He heard another bang and quickly put his head up and looked around. There was a dark hooded man holding a pistol and Shooting at Dark. Dark went from calmed to pissed off in a second and threw a dagger at the Hooded person fell to the ground with the dagger between his eyes.

"Great, only five more to go" said Dark shrugging and grabbing his riffle and cocking it and going down the street. He saw a sniper on the ground and picked it up. Then loaded it with some of the packs next to it. He looked up to a balcony and saw a black hooded man holding an AK4 7 and looking around. Dark held his sniper to his eye and pulled the trigger. The bullet went flying out of the hole and in slow motion, the Bullet went into the hooded man's face and he screamed and fell backwards off the balcony.

"God, now, where to next?" muttered Dark holding the map up to his face. He saw a building on the map then looked at the building in front of him.

"guess this is where I go" said Dark cracking his fingers and running up to the buildings Door. He slammed the door open and held his riffle up and aimed around. Inside the building was millions of tables and chairs in rows. Instantly Dark heard moving and rolled behind a desk. There was shooting in the air and dark held his hand over his head.

Dark rolled to the left and shot a black hooded man in front of him and rolled over to the body. He looked inside the jackets pocket and saw three grenades. He pulled the triggers off each one with his teeth and threw them into the air. There was a huge explosion (but not so huge as a nuke) and everything went quiet. Slowly and with caution Dark got up and staggered over the desk. Thirty dead bodies lied on the floor and a huge hole in the ground. dark wiped a bit of blood from his mouth and walked over to the elevator. He examed the room before abandoning the elevator and taking the steps.

He jogged up the steps and slowed down. He aimed at a chandelier on the roof and shot at it. No bullets came out but just clicking.

"damnit" said Dark looking around for another weapon. He looked beside him and saw two desert eagles. He instantly picked them up and loaded it, then walked up the stairs more holding two desert eagles in each hand. Dark saw a door at the top on the stairs and started looked around and saw a flash grenade on the floor. He grinned as he opened the door and threw it inside and quickly closed it again.

There was a loud bang and Dark ran inside the room, shooting all the enemies who were blinded by the flash.

"Oh no" muttered Dark looking at the long cut that went from his shoulder across his chest to his other hip.

Dark shudded and started feeling woozy. He grabbed his chest and felt something metal touch his temple. Dark instantly fell to the ground and blacked out.

"His not getting up, will kill the orange fireball now!"

"No! He may wake up, he will give us answers"

"Sigh..., fine!"

Dark's head throbbed as he opened his eyes and saw two black hooded man holding guns and there backs to dark.

_Damn this is harder than I thought it would be _thought dark trying to get up. His vision came to him and he saw that he was strapped to a metal chair.

He reached for something around him and saw a straw and a piece of rock on the ground. Dark slowly and quietly reached for the straw and Rock and picked it up. He prayed that it would work and aimed at one of the black hooded person's temple and threw it as hard as possible. He screamed and fell to the ground while his mate ran over to him. Dark hopped over to the person who was still up and smashed into him. Dark sat in the chair still looking at the two passed out man and reached into one of theirs jacket and pulled out a sharp knife. Dark smashed the knife at the metal until it snapped and he fell to the floor, He got up straight away and looked over to a table and saw his to guns.

"This is too easy" grinned Dark picking up the guns and walking over the door. He tried opening it and it didn't open.

"Damn jinxed it" muttered Dark turning around. He saw a destroyed bunk bed with some springs under it and a window on the tip of the roof. He Sprinted over to the bunk bed and jumped on top of it, then smashed his fist through the window. He stayed on the edge of the window and realised how high he was and climbed onto the roof.

He walked onto the tip of the roof, and balancing on it was a blue and red shotgun. Dark instantly grabbed it and jumped off the building. He looked down and realised how high he was and smashed into a couple of bins. He climbed out of the bins and looked at the gun. Then disabled it and a white glove fell to the ground. Dark picked it up and put it on. He wanted to try something and smashed his glove-hand into the wall next to him and the brick's shattered to dust while the glove stayed as white as new.

"Nice" said dark putting the gun back together and looking around. He saw a black hooded man holding a sniper and looking around and Dark shot the sniper man. Scream's echoed the street as the black hooded man screamed as he was on fire and fell to the ground, The skin drooping off his bones.

Dark had a bit of confusion in his eyes and instantly called up the grand council woman. The ship landed and dark walked inside and dropped everything.

"got-shotgun-also-part-two-of-armour-need-drink-then-rest-" said Dark tiredly walking out of the room.

A/N: HEHE, read next chapter! And R&R!


	8. eighth mission

Dark's robotic hand twitched while he made a ball of fire in it.

"Interesting...the fire doesn't melt the Metal connected to my gone hand, so what will happen to me once I find the Diamond armour?" muttered Dark.

Dark looked outside the window until the ship wobbled and he fell to the ground. He looked up as everything around him was blurry. He shook his head and got back up.

Dark instantly got pushed to the ground and looked up to see a red and black koala punching Him in the jaw.

"Die" it muttered about to kill Dark.

The orange experiments metal arm connected to the face before its fist could reach his and the red koala flew off him. Dark struggled to get up and once he did, he looked around for the shot gun. Everything around him was breaking and red lights were flashing. Suddenly there was a loud crash and dark blacked out.

"erghh..." groaned Dark opening his eyes. He saw bodies of dead aliens on the floors and stood up. Everything was destroyed and he coughed up a bit of blood. His eye flashed Red as he fist clenched and he broke everything out of his way to get out.

Dark suddenly tripped and smashed his nose into the floor.

"Fuck!" yelled Dark holding his broken nose and looking for what tripped him. He saw a red and black koala on the ground and studied it.

"Apparently it's not a good koala bear, and she can spit out acid" muttered Dark Getting up and walking out of the destroyed ship.

"Sergeant come in!" yelled dark.

No answer.

"Come on, I need back up!" yelled dark again

No answer.

"damn" said Dark.

He looked around and noticed he was on a red planet. He looked into the sky which was Dark red.

Dark Reached for the shot gun and cocked it and moved down through the jungle of red webs and black houses.

"This is like Friday the thirteenth!" yelled Dark a little to loud.

"Yes it is"

Dark swooped around aiming his shotgun and saw a Red and black koala bear.

"You got five seconds to convince me that you're not a baddie before I blow your head off, got it?" muttered Dark putting the barrel of the gun to the black and red experiment temple.

"I'm a prisoner, they painted me red and black and tried to put a needle into my shoulder turning me against the good, a small shrimp walked over and was about to stab me in the arm with the needle when I broke the ropes that were on my hands and smashed his face to pieces, He left the door open and I ran out with my life and didn't have time to shake off the paint" said The experiment.

Dark cocked the gun again.

"Five"

"I'll prove it!" yelled the experiment.

Dark lowed the gun.

"How?" muttered Dark.

"Go over to that pond and get a hand full of water and splash it against my face, if it goes blue im telling the truth!" whimpered the experiment.

"Are you male of female?" muttered Dark.

"Male"

"Fine" said dark making a ball of water in his palm and throwing it at the experiment. The water soaked his fur and all the red and black turned to neon blue.

"Hang on, are you Dark?" muttered the experiment his eye flashing green.

"Yea- hangs on, your eye just flashed green" said Dark surprised.

"I'm your cousin" said the experiment.

"What's your name?" said Dark curiously.

"Thal" said Thal grinning.

"Ok... what powers do you have?" said Dark.

Thal bursted into flames.

"Well, I can turn into ice, fire, earth, and water... good enough?" said Thal grinning.

"Well, you can help me find out who this idiot is trying to kill me" said Dark walking away while Thal floated next to him.

"i already know who it is" said Thal doing a couple of rolls in the air.

Dark stopped dead in his tracks.

"How!" yelled Dark happily.

Thal was about to say when suddenly the ground under him started shaking.

"What's going on?" asked Thal worryingly.

"Don't know, but it doesn't sound good" muttered Dark looking ahead of him.

"Oh...shit" said Thal turning into fire and landing next to him.

Millions of red and black koala bears were running at both of them.

"FLY OFF, NOW!"Yelled Dark at Thal.

"But what abo-

"NOW!"

Thal flew off into the air and out of sight. He looked behind him and watched the enemies run closer to Dark.

Dark watched eye flashed red and anger build inside him.

"SAPHROTH!" yelled Dark. Squawking met the air and Saphroth flew down and landed in front of Dark. All the Experiments screamed and smashed into the Griffin. Dark jumped onto his wind and then climbed onto his back and flew into the air looking for thal.

Thal sat on a cloud with his head in his hands and suddenly got smashed off. His eyes shot open and Dark held onto Thal as the griffin flew around. Thal grinned and climbed behind Dark.

"YES!" laughed Thal looking down. There was millions of dead experiments on the ground.

"Do you know who the leader of them experiments is?" muttered dark.

"Yeah, they call her-

"Her?"

"Yeah, they call her AnSlah" said Thal mysteriously.

"fair, she's not that hard, right?" asked Dark.

AnSlah Grabbed a red and black experiment and smashed him into the wall.

"WHERE IS HE!" yelled AnSlah kneeing the experiment in the chest.

"i-i-i don-dont kno-know" whimpered The experiment. AnSlah grabbed a knife and stabbed the experiment. She threw it behind him and walked over to another experiment.

"DO YOU KNOW!" yelled AnSlah.

"AnSlah shut up, seriously they haven't got him" said A white experiment walking over to AnSlah.

AnSlah turned around and tried smashing her knuckles into his face when he grabbed it with one hand and twisted it and pushed her back.

"You know you shouldn't fuck with me, right?" said the white experiment grinning showing his yellow teeth.

AnSlah spat a bit of blood out.

"You shouldn't use your karate on me Kane..." said AnSlah jumping back up and cracking her fingers.

"Who are you looking for?" asked Kane.

This neon experiment I was going to add to the army" said AnSlah kicking away a piece of rock.

"Well killing more experiments isn't going to help, even though I thought of it you got to chill" said Kane lighting up a cigarette.

AnSlah sighed.

"Yes, I know, but I have always wanted to kill my brother..." said AnSlah clenching her fist.

"AnSlah..." said Kane sadly.

"No, I'm going out" muttered AnSlah kicking open a door and picking up a space ship.

"Where?" asked Kane taking one more draw before dropping the cigarette, then stepping on it.

AnSlah got inside the space ship and flew off.

Kane looked into the sky and a tear went down his cheek, he looked closer and saw a shooting star fly across him. Kane closed his eyes and whispered:  
"I wish...I wish I wasn't evil anymore" muttered Kane opening his eyes again.

"Damn" muttered Kane slamming the door behind him.

With dark and Thal.

"Dark... where are we?" said Thal as the griffin flew high aboth the clouds.

"Were getting close to the ship" said Dark as he pushed on the feathers. The griffin swooped down and landed on the ground. Dark jumped off and Thal flew next to him.

"saphroth, be gone!" yelled dark. The griffin flew off the ground and into the sky.

"thats preety awesome" laughed Thal.

Dark grimaced and walked over to the destroyed ship. He kicked open the door and carefully made his way through the destroyed ship. He looked close ahead and saw a telephone.

"thal, i need you to make some electricity" said Dark his eye flashing red.

The blue experiment turned yellow and flew into the telephone. There was a phrrreeeww and the telephone lit up.

"Good" said Dark picking up the phone and dialling 89789734.

There was silence before there was a "hello?" on the other side of the phone.

"Grand council woman?"

"Yes?"

"I've been ambushed and I need help"

"Alright, the GPS on the space ship will take us to the planet where you are and bring reinforcements"

"Ok, thanks"

The phone hung up and dark put the phone back before it instantly blew up.

"Ha-ha, funny" muttered Dark watching Thal roll on the floor uncontrollably laughing.

After five minutes a green ship landed next to the destroyed ship and millions of different people came out with tools and walked over to the ship, after everyone left the GCW walked out.

A scream lifted the air and Dark's heart went cold.

"I'll be back!" yelled Dark running into the forest.

"Wait Dark!" yelled Thal Flying after Dark.

"Oh no..." muttered the grand council woman.

The scream echoed in Darks ears and He felt like he was going the right way. Thal flew next to him.

"Dark, who screamed?" said Thal.

"Don't know, but my logo is Nobody gets left behind" said Dark jumping over a tree root. Thal wasn't quick enough and tripped over his feet. There was a wooden house and beeping inside. Dark slammed the door open and millions of oil tins stood in the house and a light red experiment was strapped to a bomb.

"Aw no" muttered Dark walking over. He looked at the bomb and it had a minute left.

"NOT GOOD, NOT GOOD!" yelled Dark running over to the experiment and cut the ropes. He looked at the girl and realised there was four cables strapped over her. One was green, the other was blue, the other was red and the other was yellow.

"Which wire?" said Dark.

"Damn...Neither!" yelled sergeant through the earphone.

Dark shrugged and grabbed her and hoisted her off the chair and ripped all the wires off the pink experiment and slammed the door open.

"can you run?" asked dark.

"N-no..." The light red experiment said.

Dark picked her up and ran into the woods. The beeping got louder behind him.

"ARGH!" yelled Dark covering the experiment. There was a loud boom and fire burned and flew past dark. The fire stopped and He let go of her. He panted slightly and stood up. He looked behind and saw a huge black hole at least a mile away and smoke going up.

"Here" said Dark smiling helping the experiment up.

"Thanks" she said.

"Names dark" said Dark.

"Rose" said the pink experiment.

"Well Rose, better get back to the shi- He was interrupted when Rose hugged him.

Dark was shocked but felt pretty good inside.

"Ok, you're welcome" said Dark hugging her back. Suddenly she went limb and fell on him.

"Whoa!" said Dark holding her up.

"Sorry, I think my legs are broken" she said.

"Your pretty tough, usually if someone gets there legs broken they scream in pain, here" said Dark picking her up and slowly walking back to the ship. He walked past Thal who was still on the ground.

"Thal get up" said Dark still walking off. Thal jumped up and floated back to the ship next to dark.

"Want to hear a joke?" asked Thal.

Dark hesitated.

"Yeah alright?" said dark at last.

"Contaminated water, can really make you sick, your bladder gets infected and blood comes out your- Thal was interrupted by Dark punching him in the nose.

"DUDE, it's a joke!" yelled Thal holding his broken nose.

Dark chuckled.

"Yeah, I know" said dark grinning.

After a couple of minutes the Ship came to view and Dark walked over to the grand council woman still holding rose.

"s-she was the one who screamed" muttered Dark giving rose to her. Dark felt really tired and everything around him was swerving before he blacked out.

A/N: I AM AQUA MAN R&R please, Bai bai bai bai bai bai bai bai bai bia bai


	9. best chrismas ever

_Dark charged at AnSlah and smashed her in the face and fell back._

"_Huh?" muttered Dark jumping up._

"_Fool, its AnSlah you're fighting, not that stupid Thal!" laughed AnSlah taking out a sword._

"_THAT'S MY COUSIN YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" yelled dark charging back at her. This time AnSlah tried smashing Dark with the sword but he rolled to the left and threw a ball of fire at her face. She teleported behind him and was about to punch his back when he teleported and punched her temple._

"_That's right, I can teleport to, bitch" grinned dark his eye flashing red._

_AnSlah jumped up and spat acid onto her claws and then charged at Dark._

"_Ok that's what I can't do!" muttered Dark taking his sword and shield out. She smashed her claws at Darks shield and it bounced off with a cling. Dark grinned and slashed her stomach. Green acid spilled out of her._

"_Fool" she said slowly falling to the ground. Dark walked over to her. AnSlah as fast as possible smashed her fist into darks face and the orange experiment flew across the room. He smashed into the wall and slid down it._

"_Let's see how you like it!" yelled AnSlah picking up his sword and aiming at dark. She threw it as hard as possible at darks heart and he let out a scream and a flash of light went in front of him._

Dark sat up with sweat pouring down his head. He looked around and realised he was in a space ship in a cell.

"Err...Huh?" muttered Dark walking over to the door. He kicked it open and walked out and through a door. Inside was a green alien sitting on a red sofa watching some TV show that had love hearts on it and a purple four eyed alien was working on a blue ball that had numbers of Experiment 641.

"j-Jumba..." groaned dark.

Jumba looked up and walked over to Dark.

"Ah experiment 640, how you feeling?" asked Jumba.

"erghh... why am I here?..." said Dark tiredly.

"Well, me and Pleakley were in space and were playing board game they call monopoly...

_**Flash back**_

_**Jumba sat on the sofa with Pleakley and rolled two dices. They scrambled over the table and number four and number three come up.**_

"_**Aha, I win!" laughed Jumba taking seven steps. After a minute Jumba realised that he landed in jail.  
"haahhahaha" laughed Pleakley rolling on the floor.**_

"_**Is your turn" said Jumba angrily crossing his arms.**_

_**Pleakley was about to roll when the grand council woman came in holding dark and thirty other experiments with her. 3 experiments held up Rose.**_

"_**Ah grand council woman, experiment 640 and experiment 638, what you doing here?" asked Jumba.**_

"_**Dark is stressed and needs to have a vacation, give him two weeks off, and Rose is injured, take them both back to section 43853453, earth" said The grand council woman passing rose and Dark to Jumba.**_

"_**Ok, I'll put them in cells" said Jumba walking off.**_

"_**Good" said the grand council woman walking out of the ship.**_

_**Pleakley sat on the chair alone, he grabbed the dices and rolled them, one landed three and one landed four.**_

"_**HAHA, I WIN!" cheered Pleakley stepping four steps, he realised that he landed in jail to.**_

"_**Damn" muttered Pleakley looking for his Get out Of free Card.**_

_**End of flash back**_

Dark stood there shocked.

"Oh my god..." shook darks head.

"i know! Me and Pleakley both got into jail!" yelled Jumba throwing his hands in the air.

"NOT that!" yelled Dark.

"Oh" said Jumba.

"c-can I go see rose?" asked Dark.

"Err...yes you can, number 20 on the left" said Jumba pointing in the direction.

"Thanks..." muttered Dark walking off.

He followed the directions and opened the cell door. Rose sat on the bed with some bandages wrapped around her legs and she had her head down.

"Hey" said Dark walking over and sitting next to her.

She looked up and smiled, her fur was stained with tears.

"Have you been...crying?" asked Dark.

"Yeah, my legs are broken and it's going to take another day before my legs are healed, and I nearly got killed..." muttered Rose silent tears going down her cheeks.

"It's alright... your safe with me and my Ohana" said Dark hugging her. She stopped crying and hugged him back, feeling better and warmer as Dark hugs her.

"You should get some sleep" said Dark afterwards.

She nodded and Dark helped her get under the blankets.

He walked out of the room and stood outside the door, praying that he would be at earth soon. Dark decided to stay up till morning, since he has been asleep all day. He walked out of the hall and into the lounge room.

"Do you guys have a kitchen?" asked Dark.

"Err, yes, backroom, it's got some human food" said Jumba.

"Thanks" said dark walking out of the room and into the kitchen. There was a round table made of wood and two chairs, on the middle of the table was a bowl of different fruits. Dark grabbed an apple and bit into it. Then he threw the whole apple into his mouth, and then sat on the chair.

_This war is coming closer, what if I can't fight AnSlah... _Darks thoughts rushed through his heads until the ship wobbled and then everything went still.

"Were on earth now" said Jumba outside. Dark was about to get rose when he realised she needed sleep and walked out of the ship. He knocked on the pelekai house and the door swung open and he got hugged by harry.

"DARK!" cheered Harry while razor and Joshua came running out of the house and hugged Dark to.

"heeey" grinned Dark. Lilo walked out to and gave him a hug

"Hey dark, how's it going?" asked Lilo.

"Tired, but ok, how old is baby Joshua now?" asked dark.

"Oh, I wouldn't call him baby anymore, his twelve!" laughed Lilo.

"Holy crackers how much of I missed?" grinned dark.

"About eight years" said a voice. Dark looked behind Lilo and Joshua came walking out with a tan, brown swaving hair, and big chocolate black eyes.

"aww his got lilo's eyes and skin, and Harry's hair and ears" said Dark grinning.

"And meega got dads attitude and mums... I really don't know what I have from mum" said Razor who had black fur, a red circle around his eye, and sharp claws.

"His right, his got Stitches attitude" grinned dark. Right on queue destiny and Stitch walked up to Dark.

"Hey Dark!" they both said.

"heyyy" said Dark.

"this Ohana is huge now!" dark added.

Everyone laughed and talked until Jumba came out of the ship with rose. She had no bandages on it anymore.

"I put medicine into experiment 638 legs and she can properly walk now" said Jumba taking off four pairs of goggles.

"Everyone went inside accept dark and rose.

"Hey... I didn't get to say thanks for...you know, saving me" smiled Rose.

Dark blushed under his fur but thank god that she didn't see.

"Aw shucks, it was nothing" blushed Dark.

Rose walked up to him and put her hands around his neck. Dark knew what was going to happen and wrapped his hands around her. They moved slowly to each over. Their lips were inches away when there was a loud bang inside and laughter went up and they pulled away from each over. Dark looked alarmed and went inside with rose.

_God damnit! _A thought screamed in darks head as he opened the kitchen door. Four people were in black and were holding shotguns around Destiny, stitch, Nani, Pleakley, jumba, Harry and lilo.

"Oh no..." muttered dark grabbing roses hand and running out side with her.

Dark turned to her.

"Get to safety" warned dark letting go of her.

"But" rose starting.

"Please, i don't want to see you in tears and hurt again...please..." said Dark a tear going down his cheek.

She looked at him, and then smiled.

"Ok" she said Running into the forest.

"Don't get lost!" yelled Dark. She stopped halfway and then jumped into some bushes.

Dark looked around and then kicked open the door. He kicked open the kitchen door next. All the people wearing black turned to dark and fired at him. All the bullets but one went away. The one smashed into his foot.

"argh!" yelled Dark his eye flashing red. He made a ball of fire in each hand and then collided them together. Lava flew out of his palms and shot the people off their feet and here skin drooped off. Dark made a ball of fire and got rid of all the fire and untied everyone.

"Thanks dark..." said Razor.

"No problemo" grinned Dark.

He looked at his injured foot and pulled the bullet out of his leg, then flicked it away.

"When can an experiment get a break?" asked dark to no one.

"How about now?" asked a voice behind him.

Dark swung around and there stood rose, she wrapped her hands around him and kissed him deeply on the lips.

_Finally _thought dark smiling and wrapping his hands around her and pulling her closer. He kissed her back. The sensation was indescribable, it was the greatest feeling anyone would love.

Everyone smiled at rose and dark; accept Razor and Joshua, who were pretend vomiting. Harry waked Joshua over the head and Josh stopped straight away.

It was Christmas and a snow went down the window as Dark and rose kept kissing, and on the roof aboth them hung a mistletoe.

**End of story-read sequal of ETW, Marine's and SWAT work together! PS: ETW stands for Experimental Team War**


End file.
